


Kiss

by Iolaus



Series: Richard and Lee oneshots ♥ [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolaus/pseuds/Iolaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The kiss... was it good?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first attempt to write a richlee fic. I hope to do well ♥ Also, english is not my first language and my apologies in advance for any mistakes. Richard/Lee is my favorite ship in the Hobbit RPF fandom, they're amazing together! ♥ Anyway, hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> *This is a work of fiction and I am making no profit from this story.

**KISS**

Lee frowned as noticed Richard’s unnatural behavior. For some odd reason, the older man appeared to be exceptionally nervous. Richard looked away whenever their eyes met and Lee started to think that maybe he had done something wrong.

They were in a bar along with the other actors. Richard was alone, separated from anyone company while Lee was sitting with Dean and Orlando, in one of the tables.  
  
Rising from his chair, he excused himself and walked towards the older man. The American stopped in front of Richard and peered down at him with affection and a bit of concern.

“Richard, are you okay?” Counting to three silently in his mind, he waited for Richard’s reaction.

Lee watched in silence as his colleague blinked a few times before regaining his senses. By the time Richard found Lee staring into his eyes, his body so close to his own, he panicked.

“What’s going on, Lee?” Richard swallowed nervously, trying to look anywhere other than Lee’s handsome face.  
  
“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You’re acting strange all night and this is the third time that you avoid me.” Lee said, giving Richard a skeptical look. “Did I do something wrong?” Lee asked when Richard didn’t reply.  
  
There’s still no answer on Richard’s part and Lee noticed that his colleague was really nervous. Richard opened and closed his mouth without saying a word, like he wanted to say something but did not know how, which was odd because Richard always knew what to say.

Lee didn’t want to leave Richard more nervous than he already was. The American was about to turn around and go back to his chair when Richard pulled him in for a kiss. Being caught off guard, Lee’s eyes widen in shock when his mind registered that Richard was kissing him. However, he wasn’t able to react in time.

When Richard pulled away, Lee didn’t know what to do. He was so embarrassed and curious.  
  
“What was that, Richard?” Lee asked shakily, disbelief written all over his face.

Richard looked down for a moment, extremely embarrassed. “I… I think I like you, Lee...” He said hesitantly.  
  
“You think?” Lee stared incredulously at Richard, smiling slightly. “Is that all you can say? You literally forced a kiss on me and yet you still didn’t know if you are interested in me?”  
  
“I...” Richard started, but again, he did not know what to say. Should he apologize?  
  
“Rich...” There was a moment of hesitation. “How was it? Was it good?

“Huh?” Richard blinked.  
  
“The kiss... was it good?” Lee asked softly.  
  
“I don’t know... I was too nervous...” Richard replied.  
  
“Oh...” Lee paused. “Why don’t we try it again then?”  
  
They explored each other mouth with their tongues thoroughly. When they finally broke apart for air, both of them had that dreamy look in their eyes.  
  
“So?” Lee asked.  
  
“I loved it...” Richard grinned as he pulled Lee in for another kissing session.

♥

Lee remained closed eyes as Richard slowly ran his hand down Lee's chest, over and over again, as they lay in bed in Richard’s trailer.

Richard was on his side, head propped up on his elbow, and he looked so comfortable like that. Lee, on the other hand, was on his back, impossibly close to Richard. The American was still breathing heavily from his last orgasm, but Richard seemed just as calm as always.

Together, they lay in their calm silence, taking solace in each other’s arms well into the dark hours of the night.

♥

Lee awoke in the middle of the night and rolled over, only to find that Richard was nowhere to be seen.

Panic struck Lee as he peered into the darkness. Had Richard suddenly left him? He stood and walked to the tiny living room, then warm arms and hard body was pressing against him. Richard was back, and it felt so damn good to be in his arms.

“Did you miss me?” Richard whispered in that soft, sexy voice of his.

“Yes.” Lee simply said. He wrapped his arms around Richard and kissed him deeply.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is very much appreciated! ♥


End file.
